Love Knows No Time
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: A stranger shows up in Domino City and sheds new "light" on Yugi's life. BlindShipping (AtemxYugi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Descent

Author's Note: This is a Christmas present for PharaohsGirl18 Merry Christmas!

A bright light shone from a dark, overcast night. It formed a beam and shot straight down into a sleepy suburb of a Japanese town of Domino City, momentarily illuminating the street.

When the light disappeared, a lone figure stood in the street, now illuminated by a streetlamp. He was wearing all white, which stood out against his tan skin which was washed out in the lamplight and present condition. His eyes were closed and breathing shallow.

Suddenly an uearthly noise emanated from him, shattering a nearby window as he collapsed to the street.

A car headlight appeared, heading toward the prone figure and screeched, it's tires making it's own unearthly noise. "Is that someone in the street?" an old man exclaimed in the passenger seat as a blond teen drove.

"Yeah that's what it looks like." Joey glanced in the rearview mirror as he saw his friend Yugi burst out of the backset. "Where are ya going, Yuge?"

"Helping him!" Yugi called back. He jogged over to the motionless figure and knelt to examine him. "What the-?" they heard him gasp.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Grandpa called, concerned.

"Joey, help me get him in the car!" Yugi called, looking back at the car, his eyes distinctly panicky.

"Stay in the car." Joey instructed Grandpa before hurrying after Yugi. "Woah, is that?" Joey asked as he got a good sight of the teen.

The teen had spiky hair exactly like Yugi and as Joey helped Yugi lift him onto his shoulders, he noticed that the teen looked almost exactly like him with subtle differences. "Let's get him back to the shop." Yugi advised.

"Maybe he should go to the hospital." Joey suggested, surprised at how little the teen weighed. "Jeez, do all you guys weigh nothing?" he teased Yugi.

Yugi ignored the jab. "Let's at least see what we're dealing with before we insist on a hospital. He might have been traveling too long and collapsed."

"So long after dark?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "And didn't you see that beam of light in this area?"

"Yeah…" Yugi helped Joey carry the teen to the car and laid him in the back seat. Yugi slid in beside him.

Joey drove to the shop and they managed to get him to the couch. "Does he have any injuries?" Grandpa asked, concerned.

"I ain't going to check." Joey held up his hands in defense.

"Of course not." Yugi sighed. He examined the teen's body with his hands and eyes. He saw that there was several spots of blood on his chest and stomach.

"If you're going to keep doing that, buy me dinner first." Came a croaky, slightly accented voice, making all three of them jump.

"You're awake." Yugi blushed as he looked back at the teen's face. Indeed his eyes were open, a deep crimson color. "I was just checking for injuries."

"For that I have many. But I will heal." The teen shifted uncomfortably.

"Can we get you anything?" Grandpa asked, always the host. "Something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice. Traveling makes me thirsty." Atem nodded slowly, then touched his temple, where a small cut was.

"Let me clean that." Yugi offered. "We don't want it to get infected."

"Don't worry about that. I need to heal on my own and get to work." The teen said dismissively.

"What is your name?" Grandpa asked.

"Atem." The teen replied, taking the water Grandpa brought. He drank it in one gulp.

"Did you see that light that appeared before we found you?" Joey asked excitedly. "You must have."

"Yes, I saw it." Atem nodded. "Now I must sleep."

"Just call if you need anything." Grandpa nodded and motioned for the other two to leave.

Atem settled down and quickly fell asleep.

Atem entered the kitchen shirtless the next morning, having taken a shower before coming in. "Morning." He greeted, going to the fridge.

"Morning, Atem." Yugi greeted, trying to avoid staring at Atem as he had never seen someone so toned.

"Something wrong?" Atem went to the table, raising an eyebrow.

"We aren't used to having a guest here." Grandpa explained.

"Ah, and I'm making you uncomfortable?" Atem gestured to his chest.

"No!" Yugi said quickly. Then his gaze lingered on the teen's flawless chest and stomach. "How?" he gasped.

"How what?" Grandpa asked, staring at Yugi. Atem stared calmly back at him.

"His shirt was covered in blood last night. How could he be unharmed today?" Yugi asked, eyes wide.

Atem shrugged. "I heal fast."

Yugi shook his head, a dog with a bone. "No one heals that fast. "What's going on?"

"You aren't supposed to know yet. In time all will be explained." Atem replied.

"You sound like a fortune cookie." Yugi groaned.

"Let him do things his way." Grandpa advised Yugi. "He has his reasons."

"I mean you no harm, Yugi." Atem explained.

"How do you know my name? I never told you it." Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"I know many things. And I will explain at the right time." Atem replied coolly.

"Fine." Yugi sighed. "Who are you Atem?"

"I cannot answer that yet, Yugi."

Yugi groaned in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jingle

A few weeks passed with Atem living with Grandpa and Yugi. They noticed an annoying, to Yugi at least, that Atem would be having a conversation with someone and look off into space for a second. "I have to go." He interrupted before leaving the room.

"What is so important that he has to leave?" Yugi grumbled to his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Maybe he works for the police." Joey said, always up to date on crime dramas.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "And what, the police think we're selling counterfeit cards?"

"No wait, hear me out!" Joey held out hands, palms out. "He's a spy and hiding in plain sight undercover."

Yugi groaned. "You need to stop watching spy movies _and_ crime dramas, Joey. He's just an average guy."

"Or he likes you and he's trying to avoid because he thinks you won't like him back." Tea replied, looking up from a magazine.

Yugi was taken aback, blushing. "You think that could be the case?"

"It's possible. He is a guy after all. Just ask him." Tea shrugged. "Where is he?"

"I'm complaining because he just had to leave an hour ago." Yugi sighed.

"Yugi? Are you in here?" came a concerned voice from the hallway that lead to the front door.

"Atem?" Yugi called back. He looked at the others in surprise. "Did you hear the door open?"

The others shook their heads as Atem entered. 'There you are, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Can you guys go to the Burger World? I'll meet you there."

"Actually, I gotta get my homework done." Tea headed for the door.

"Yeah, see ya, Yuge." Tristan followed suit.

"What's going on, Atem?" Yugi asked, seeing the anxiety in the teen's face.

"I'm going to be a little protective of you for the next few days. Just as a precaution." Atem bit his lip.

"Am I in danger?" Yugi asked, fear spiking his heart rate.

"Nothing I can't handle." Atem assured him.

"Please give me answers, Atem. I don't like you giving me hints and not telling me what's going on."

"I can't. I would love to tell you what's going on. They won't let me." Atem looked away. He suddenly went stock still. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Yugi asked startled, but Atem grabbed Yugi's arm and disappeared in particles of light.

They reappeared miles away in a warehouse. Yugi stumbled against Atem as they landed and he realized they were somewhere different. "Where are we?" he demanded, pushing himself away from Atem.

"I had to get you out of there." Atem searched the room, making sure there wasn't anyone hiding.

"My Grandpa was home, we have to go back!" Yugi, ran over and pushed him with all his might.

"I will go back and get him, now hide!" Atem hissed, and disappeared in the same particles of light.

Yugi growled in frustration but quickly hid behind some boxes, trying to slow his breathing. _Please get my grandpa out of there…_ he prayed. _I don't know what's going on, but don't let him get hurt._

Yugi was so focused on prayer that he didn't hear Atem return with Grandpa and jumped when Grandpa settled with a groan beside him. "Grandpa!" he whispered, hugging him.

"What on earth is going on?" Grandpa asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know, Atem just…and I was here." Yugi looked up as Atem knelt in front of them.

"I might as well tell you since the sphinx is out of the bag now." Atem replied wryly. "I'm your guardian angel, Yugi."

"My-what?" Yugi gasped.

"You're a future guardian angel, a helper to those that go on to become a guardian angel. It's the cycle of life. We help those that go on to help the next generation."

"B-but who's after me?" Yugi sputtered.

"A dark angel. Someone who's mission is to make sure that every guardian angel fails in their mission. He's trying to make sure I don't get my wings and therefore you don't become a guardian angel."

"How do I become a guardian angel?" Yugi wasn't sure he believed what he was hearing.

"That, my young friend, depends on what your power is." The corner of Atem's mouth quirked up.

"M-my power?" Yugi's eyes widened.

"Every future and present guardian angel has a power. Mine," Atem said, before Yugi could ask, "is telepathy." He tapped his temple. "I can read your mind if I so choose."

"Is that mine?"

"Can your read mine?" Atem asked, tilting his head to the side.

"No." Yugi felt foolish.

"Then probably it isn't. We will have to work on that. For now we need to keep you safe. I can do that." He held out his hand, which a ball of white light appeared.

"H-how?" Yugi stared at Atem's hand horrified.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Atem gave him a reassuring smile.

"From what I've seen of magic, it does hurt." Yugi said warily.

"That was because the user intended for it to hurt. I'm using this to help." Atem explained. He split the magical orb into two and pressed it to Grandpa's and Yugi's chests. Both men closed their eyes as their bodies absorbed the magic. Their expressions didn't change as their chests briefly glowed, then faded. "How do you feel?"

"No different than I did. What does it do?" Yugi asked, opening his eyes.

"It makes you invisible to dark magic." Atem explained. "Now let's return to your house and go about your lives." Atem suggested.

"Good idea. Can we do that orb thing?" Yugi asked, a small smile on his face.

"I suppose I have a enough magic for that." Atem gave a small chuckle. "Each take an arm."

Grandpa and Yugi each took an arm and they disappeared in a group of particles of light.


End file.
